User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Character Sheet: Jimmy Quals
Name: Jimmy Quals Aliases: Sorcerer of the Street, Buck Street Bastard, Franken-Face Age: 22 Species: Human Alignment: Neutral Evil Theme: Three Days Grace - Goin' Down Powers: Blood Magic, Recovery Nullification, Possession Transferal, Insanity Brawling, Self-Power, Lucky Shots, Psychic Shield (Via Insanity) Motto: "I am the true heir of the kingdom of crime in Grand Haven." Quotes: "When I was only eight years old, my Father's kingdom was taken from him. Terrance-fucking-Rose decided he should rule this town, the town my Father built! Rose doesn't deserve what he has! He earned none of it! '''But back to me... my Father and I were dragged before Rose's streetboss, Jon Reletti. That fucking Jackal decided to '''burn my Father right in front of me. Then he cut up my face and threw me into the streets. I built my little gang from everyone still loyal to my Father and decided I'd take back what is ours. What was his. What will be mine! And my first step... was burning that fucking Jackal." "Adrian... it's fine, buddy. Everyone makes mistakes, huh? But you've made way to fucking many! Do you know what you've fucking cost me by not bringing her back here?! If I can't use her blood, I'll fucking use yours you worthless fucking crumb! You hear me?! Why don't you just fucking die and cause the Devil some trouble?! Save me the fucking torment of dealing with your uselessness!" "Remember this, Doc. Next time you decide to run down this street, you better bring some fucking coin with you. I've heard you have a pretty cute little girl, with her fucking pigtails and little smile... just waiting to be kicked open. So next time I see your ugly fucking mug without any cash in your pocket... you're gonna find her nailed to your apartment door. So fucking remember. Abyssinia, Mr. Harold." Origin: Jimmy Quals was the only son of crime boss Andrew Quals, who ruled the criminal underworld in Grand Haven until Terrance Rose took over Andrew's empire. After taking over, Andrew and Jimmy were turned over to Jon Reletti, the streetboss of the Arlington Association. After watching Andrew be burned to death and having his face cut up, he was thrown into the streets to die. He was soon taken in by an old friend and employee of Andrew and raised by him. The trauma caused by his Father's death took a toll on Jimmy's mind, however, and at the age of 17 Jimmy lashed out in a psychotic rage against the man who raised him, shooting the man 13 times and bludgeoning him with a metal pipe. Despite his insanity, he was able to form a gang, using a former Qual Family base on Buck Street, thus forming the Buck Street Gang, a vicious gang dedicated to destroying the Arlington Association and shifting the power in Grand Haven to themselves. From a young age, Jimmy has also shown an interest in sorcery as well, specifically Blood Magic, which he hopes to some day use to summon a demon to gain more power. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet